InuYasha Character Poems
by Enpowera
Summary: Full of sugaryness that will either make you go 'How Sweet' or gag. I got several characters done. I may post more.
1. Chapter 1

**Enpowera:** I somewhat edited these poems, as I reread through them after a year or so of not seeing them, I noticed quite a large error, two poems that were merged into one. So I mainly fixed that, and did a quick grammar/spelling check. I did keep the original poems intact though, so please remember that these were written back when I was 12 or 13.

**Warning:** Really sweet and sugary. May induce gagging, so be warned.

* * *

**Sesshomaru to Rin**

I was lost in darkness till I met you  
You should me all the things I could do  
You even made sure that I was alright  
After that fateful fight

You follow me without a question  
I wonder if you'll listen to my confession  
about how I was afraid to care  
till you saw me there

At first I wanted you to go  
I almost didn't know  
how you also had to fight  
with all your fears in the night

I just want to let you know that I'll be there  
and that I will always care  
for you my sweet little girl  
who means more to me then the world.

* * *

**Love is so sweet (Kagome to InuYasha)  
**  
I remember when I first saw you  
and all the things you like to do  
I knew right then and there  
that for you I would always care.

Love is so sweet, love is so bright  
just to daydream in the middle of the night  
oh how I wish with all my heart  
that I could tell you I love you.

Even when you cuss it sounds so right  
how I care for you with all my might  
I think you love me as much as I love you  
because I saw you staring at me too.

* * *

**Rin to Sesshomaru**

I hide my pain in a smile.  
I hope my time with you will last a while  
You took care of me when no one else would  
Thanks too you I know I won't get lost in the woods

I was alone before I met you  
I knew you were the same too  
When we're together nothing can go wrong  
Even if we are not together that long

You are my new father so I love you so  
Just please never go  
When I'm around you I can't frown  
I know you hate it when I'm down.

So I must remain calm for you  
Yet when I'm sad you know it on clue  
You tell me that it'll be alright  
You ease my fears in the middle of the night.

* * *

**Kagome to InuYasha**

I met you by accident one day  
all because I had lost my way  
At first all we did was fight  
then we started to care for each other with all our might

I know that you feel it to  
that there is nothing else to do  
you and me are meant to be  
I just want you here with me

we'll look back on these days and grin  
Remembering how our love was to begin  
all I want to say is that I love you  
and to hear that you love me too.

* * *

**Miroku to Sango**

I may not always be loyal, but I try  
to you I could never lie  
I love you and you love me  
because we are so meant to be

I look at other women wanting to do  
all the things I truly want to do to you  
But you know that I care  
because you know I'll always be there.

* * *

**Sesshomaru to InuYasha**

I lived in a life of darkness looking for a light  
looking for a new way to start again with all my might  
I grew so cold  
because there were so many things I didn't want to know

like how it hurts when you lose a fight  
or to wake up screaming in the night  
to have almost no one care  
whether or not you are there

Then you accuse me of being cold  
when all these things about me you haven't been told  
but I guess I have to care  
because to you my little brother I'll secretly always be there

* * *

**Sesshomaru **

I walk alone in the night  
always ready for a fight  
I hide from those around me  
so they will let things be.

You try to get to my heart  
which I so desperately block  
for I wish I could show I care  
but how, when, and where?

I guess I should open up  
but right now it seems so tough  
why must things be so rough

but I'll pull through  
because there's nothing else to do  
except to be here with you

* * *

**Rin **

I seen so many things in my life  
that most adults haven't seen in a fight  
people dying while I scream no  
I just hope no one else goes.

I've been happy for a while  
I'm finally able to smile  
If only that monster would stop this madness  
then we will live forever in happiness

But till then I'll stand strong and I hope that when needed I can fight  
So everyone will be safe in the night  
For I don't want them to feel to  
all the things I went through.

* * *

**Kagura to Sesshomaru**

I remember the first time I saw you  
I knew then, that I loved you, it's true  
But I didn't see it in your eyes  
maybe telling you this won't be wise.

But I know we were meant to be  
even though the worst has happened to me  
if I could go back in time I would tell you  
I would tell you that I love you more then the morning dew.

So please just listen to my last plea  
I hope that you will always love me.

* * *

**InuYasha to Kagome**

I was stuck in darkness for so long  
when I awoke I first saw you  
At first I thought you were her  
But now I know better

We soon became close to inseparable  
But that was because of me  
being so pushing, not telling you  
that if you left I would die

I hide behind my strong face  
hoping that I won't get hurt  
but I end up hurting you instead  
But you always seem to forgive me

In the middle of the night  
If awake with a fright  
Know that I'll protect you forever  
My dearest Kagome.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I've decided to write a few more poems. But first, I would like to give a special thanks to the anonymous reviewer Christina, for her wonderful poem. And with her permission, I would like to post it (with full credit to her) as a permanent part of the poem series, so that it in case the story is deleted off fanfiction, the poem shall always be safe. If she gives her permission, then it'll be added on as an extra part of this update at a later date. Now to the poems.

* * *

**Naruku/Onigumo to Kikyo**

I watched you from afar till that day;

Till that faithful day when I was betrayed

Injured and weak, I thought I wouldn't survive

Tossed about in the river, till I washed ashore;

It was there that I laid eyes on you once more

Day after day, you came to take care of me;

You came to take care of me, a meager thief

Though I was badly hurt, my heart beat went on,

Beating louder as each day brought us closer

At least in my mind….

Seeing you with him, I made a vow, a sinister pact;

I merged with demons to become whole again

But it did not work as I had planned,

Yes I lusted for you, but the demons were too strong

I acted with jealousy and rage, tricking you;

I tricked you and the one you held dear

And started a chain of events that will be remembered

They will be remembered as the Adventure of InuYasha

* * *

**Shippo to InuYasha**

Though we may not always see eye to eye

(Ignoring the height difference of course)

I will always admire your strength and power

(Despite you using your power against me)

You protect me like a brother

(though you steal my food)

I have but one request of you

(Though it may seem like a lot)

Please take care of Kagome

(For she is like my sister)

* * *

Author's Note: Anyone but me realize that I tend to use free verse poems with a hint of rhyme here and there?


End file.
